Down to the Valley
by The Orange Knight
Summary: Kendall and Jett were both stuck on opposite sides of the river, waiting for a bridge to be built, yet never really wanting to go to the other's side. That river was Jo.


So, I got this idea after reading a story by _Tall Blonde and Eyebrows_. I severely hope that I didn't mess this completely up. This is my first Kett. Yay! :-)

Anyway, this really is just a way to help me get over a writer's block. Still, I hope you guys like this one and reviews would be greatly appreciated.

*Note: I don't own anything . . .*

* * *

><p>Nothing is like your first enemy.<p>

Kendall could vaguely retell the story about how he met his first enemy, Nathaniel, in kindergarten. He could give you all the details about how he stopped the little turd from beating up the one, James Diamond, on the playground on the first day of school. How he channeled his inner Knight strength to force Nathaniel off of a terrified and scrawny little James. How he made sure to protect his friends from Nathaniel after he got it stuck in his head that he was after them . . . It was all a part of who Kendall was.

That was why he didn't think much of Jett when he first met him.

Yes, Jett Stetson. Star of New Town High and frequent flirter with Kendall's girlfriend Jo, even though the actor would clearly much rather check himself out in the mirror all day. Some would say that it was recognition of James, but anyone who knew anything would know that's not true. While James was a vain, flirtatious partier a good chunk of the time, he also had a soft spot for anyone that he knew and loved. Hell, he didn't even have to _love _you for him to be by your side in an instant.

But Jett . . . There was simply no words to describe that guy.

You could start with the looks. Blondish brown hair, dark brown eyes, good physique . . . really, he was a good looking guy. But when you got below the skin, that's when opinions change. He was arrogant, conceded, rebellious, untrustworthy, immoral; shameless . . . the list could go on forever.

And yet Kendall still felt those annoying butterflies when he looked his way.

Everyone knows that you never mess with Kendall Knight's emotions. You just don't do it. In a way, Kendall is very vindictive. Maybe for the good, maybe for the bad. Either way, you don't do it. Jett clearly was.

And Kendall wasn't going to stand for it.

That's how he ended up here, trapped inside the pool area of the Palm Woods, at 2:23 am, with Jett.

All the blonde wanted was to have a pleasingly quiet, late night dip in the pool with his gorgeous girlfriend. He most certainly didn't want Jett anywhere near them, none the less; _lock _the three in the pool area.

They sat there, staring each other down from across the pool, Jo floating on her back as she let out a frustrated huff of air. "Are you guys ever going to let up?" She inquired but failed to get a response from either. "Fine. I'm going to the park. Don't follow me." She told them sternly as she got out, wrapped a towel around her chest and left without another word.

Someway, somehow, Kendall found himself not really _wanting _to go after her. Of course he loved her but sitting here, glaring Jett down while collecting his thoughts was somehow bringing a twinning sensation to his stomach as he looked into the dark orbs across the blue lit pool.

Jett seemed to be thinking somewhere along the same lines too, as he did not even flinch when Jo left.

He didn't even look at her wet butt when she got out of the pool.

Kendall could think a million thoughts at once, but nothing would begin to compare the million _emotions _that were running through the other's eyes, burning deep holes into Kendall's own. Almost as if he was sending some sort of vibe into Kendall's pupils that went to his retinas and so forth into his brain and chest. Why his chest? He didn't know. He only knew the tightening sensation his upper chest gave when Jett looked at him with those damn eyes.

Those damn eyes on that damn body.

That damn body that held those damn lips that Kendall's eyes involuntarily wondered to.

The thought scared the shit out of him but in a way, it didn't. In a way, it made Kendall's heart pound and eyes flare with lust. That scared him the most. But looking back, he always seemed to feel that way.

When he first met Jett, he was mostly concentrating on Jo cheating on him to really notice. But after doing a little research with Katie online, Kendall came to the conclusion that he really was pretty cute. He always claimed, when asked why he hated him so much, that there was just something about his face. And truthfully there was. Just not in a hateful way. Just something about the face made his heart pound like a million stars crashing towards the earth. Sometimes those stars even out weighted Jo.

Kendall once heard a rumor that Jett was late to class on purpose that day they were doing project for the science fair. Of course, this was coming from Logan, who had used his generously sized brain to figure out Kendall's confusion, possibly trying to help him out. Kendall only hoped the rumor was true.

It certainly did help his case when Jett kissed him.

After meeting the major, Jett decided it would be an extravagant idea to get drunk a local night club. Whether he was aware that he was going to get drunk and spill his secret that he was madly in love with the blonde, Kendall didn't know.

Kendall liked to think he did.

In a way, this all kind of reminded Kendall of a song he heard his father singer to him when he was little. It was called, Down to the Valley. About a river valley and crossing over your fears to get across a bridge, each side containing a different life. That river was a symbol of a common problem in both their lives, while the bridge was when the problem came to a close.

Kendall and Jett were both stuck on opposite sides of the river, waiting for a bridge to be built, yet never really wanting to go to the other's side. That river was Jo.

Maybe one day Kendall will get the courage to ask Jett about that kiss.

He'll just have to wait for that bridge.


End file.
